happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset of the Dead
Sunset of the Dead is a fan episode. Starring roles *Raymond *Sunset Featuring roles *Sniffles *Raylene *Bushy *Random Appearances *Aurora *Nutty *Screwball *Psycho *Irin and The Clams *Squabbles *The Zebra Plot The episode begins in a cell in a mental hopsital. In that cell, Raymond is shown to be one of the patients, along with Nutty, Screwball and Psycho. Raylene comes in, worrying about Raymond since she has been in there for a long time. Aurora tells Raylene she could realese Raymond but only if she reveals help immediately. Raylene then vows that she will help Raymond get over the death of Sunset. Later, Raymond happily walks home where Sniffles is seen waiting for her, then Sniffles reveals that he has been waiting for Raymond since he needs to talk with her. Raymond then begins to sit on the couch talking about how, after Sunset died, she has been driven by insanity from it to the point where she reveals about making up stories to get over her death. Sniffles then suggests taking her to the grave to see how it went wrong. At the graveyard, Random can be seen burrying a lemon that went bad as she cries. Bushy suggests she drinks from his "Cup of Knowledge" (which is really toxic waste), but Random refuses because she hates the color green and throws it to where Sunset was burried. Raymond is shown explaining more about Sunset's death to Sniffles while the toxic waste is absorbed by the dirt and ends up on Sunset's corpse, where the toxic waste mutates her. Suddenly, a green hand pops out of Sunset's grave, surprising everyone. Bushy tries to ruin the surprise until Sunset's other arm (the one holding the wand) appears and impales Bushy's eye, then he runs away screaming. Sunset then pops out of the grave, revealing she has been revived by mutation. Raymond is so thrilled by this, she ends up shooting out a cattail spike from her tail, which stabs Bushy's other eye (but he survives). Raymond then runs out to Sunset, hugs her and even kisses her on the cheek, since she's happy to have her back. Everyone else hugs Sunset, except for Random because she's grossed out by the color green. Squabbles appears with a flower to put near Sunset's grave, however he sees zombie Sunset and starts to run away, but he ends up bumping into Irin and The Clams and gets his face bitten off by one of the clams. Raymond then decides to walk home with Sunset, however Sniffles tells her she shouldn't have gotten close to Sunset as she is a zombie. During the closing iris, since Raymond did kiss her on the cheek, she becomes sick and begins to throw up. Moral "Look for the light in the dark." Injuries *Both of Bushy's eyes are stabbed. *Squabbles's face is bitten off. *Raymond becomes sick from kissing Sunset's cheek. Trivia *This episode marks the return of Sunset, as she was killed off in the season 76 finale. ** This episode also reveals that the second part to "Raymond Begins" as uncanon, since it was actually Raymond's hallucinations. *Raymond's cattail-like tail from "Tailure Is Not an Option" returns. *Nobody seems to die in this episode. *This is the sixth time Squabbles survives. *The Zebra is shown behind a tree when Sunset pops out of the grave. *This is the second time Bushy survives in a regular episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character